t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan
((I'm sorry you get so upset about fighting. I'm not going to rewrite anything. I tried to make it realistic, but placing someone else's character is common and happens a lot in roleplaying. You also don't give anyone time to react because you attack then you back away 'ready for another attack'. Sorry, now don't get mad at me over a paragraph.)) Mothstar stepped off of Crabclaw, he dipped his head. "I'm sorry Darkshine, there was no other way to get him to leave." He turned towards Crabclaw, his gaze flickering back to his warriors. "You got your fight, now leave." Mothstar hissed, his claws flexing on the earth. --Mothstar (ok fine, ill respond my way then. now dont be a wimp and dodge this one, shall we?) Crabclaw staggered to his paws as Mothstar let go of him. He swung around, slowly padding up to Mothstar. He licked his claws slowly before he spoke. "You are the biggest coward I have ever met. You are too pathetic and weak to fight me on your own, you have to wait for some other cat to attack me so you can join in." With his finishing words, he swung his paw down on Mothstar's head before he had any time to react, driving the unexpecting tom's head into the ground. He drove his unsheathed claws into his left eye at the same time, digging them deep inside, as to make sure that he would never see from that eye again. "That she-cat who attacked me first, she would be a better leader than you. (lol see what i did there?) She was brave." With that he removed his claws from his left eye, and limped over to where Dapplestream was. "You are a brave and skilled fighter, if you are a rouge, I am sure any clan would be glad to have you." He gave one last look at Shadowclan before leaving through the entrance and back to his territory.-Crabclaw(did you like that? If you get to attack me 4 times without a pause so i can respond, you get to be blind in one eye.) (-totally lost) Hawkshadow cast Dapplestream a glance, "raising a brow" at her. What a fighter, I'm glas she's on my side... He shifted, deciding to act like he didn't know her, so nobody would get curious.---- Honeypetal cast Mothstar a worried glance.Silverstar 03:26, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Honestly white, I'm not a happy camper when you go and rip out his eye)) ★Darкsнïne★ 03:28, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (didnt rip out his eye, i brutally stabbed ONE of them. big deal, much worse things could have happened, i could have gone for both. I am not a nhappy camper when i get quad comboed...)Whitestar 03:32, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Crabclaw, I'm done. I'm not going to fight anymore because I'm tired of getting the same response everytime. You're only angry at me and want to show that anger in a roleplay paragraph. Then you start praising Dapple because she attacked you and I didn't? Look, I'm sick tired of this and I want it to stop. Things were going peacefully but then you just ruin everything by declining any attempt to leave. If you want to fight so badly, why not start up the Fight club again? Don't fight over pointless things, you just want to fight over something. I don't care how much you insult me because I'm tired. See, this is exactly ''why I didn't want to fight you in the beginning because it would end up with some kind of arguement. Crabclaw is just too inexplicable, I'm tired of his attitude towards everything. What is up with his hatred for Mothstar anyway? You ignore my move with a complaint for a small mistake I made and then replace it with a move that pratically gives ''me ''no time to respond. You get how I feel now? I might just delete this whole thing and restart. You're causing too much of a difficulty for us all and disturbing a ceremony. This is basically sheer breaking the rules. Crabclaw is basically beaten up, dead. I'm also upset about he has that stupid growth mutation that is just pure overpowering. What's the point in this battle anyway? And no, I'm not responding because I don't want Mothstar harmed. Dapplestream had '''only '''attacked you because she wanted to get rid of you. You just stroll into Camp for a chance to fight. Even Whitestar wasn't that battle-hungry. Please, discontinue or otherwise.)) Ripple.of.mc 03:34, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Breezeheart growled at Crabclaw. "Get out of here you mouse-brain! Or I'll rip ''your eye out!" She growled, her fur bristling so much, she looked twice her size.((although she's pretty small...)) ~Breezeheart ((Guys, please don't write any more roleplays until we sort this out, thanks. )) Ripple.of.mc 03:40, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (aaaaaand u just salty cause u dont wanna lose an eye? I would gladly allow Crabclaw to lose a fight a lose an eye, and i would gladly let him die. if you forced me to just deal with taking 4 hits in a row assuming that Crabclaw is dumb enough to just stand still and take it, you have to deal with this. sorry, but you dont get to bypass the rules that you seem to set out. You have lives, relax about your cat for gods sakes. Do you expect to never lose a life? And i didnt interrupt anything, I was here before any deputy ceremony started. If anyone interrupted anything it was dapple because she attacked me during the ceremony. And if you actually read my roleplay ,I didnt ignore anything. I said that he got up after mothstar got off, so read before you get all mad and start accusing me of things. You are being a hypocrite right now and i wanted you to see how I felt. DEAL AND STOP COMPLAINING)Whitestar 03:43, April 12, 2015 (UTC) let them rooleplay, mothstar did lose an eye today.) ((Ripple, I feel that I must delete all this and we can just go on with the ceremony.)) ★Darкsнïne★ 03:44, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((This is starting to get kiddish. Honestly, having revenge so "he knows how I felt" is something a smaller younger kid would do. Let's jusalwojust forgehappened and keep on with this.))★Darкsнïne★ 03:46, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (no, were not forgetting. this happened. too bad so sad for moth and crab, i dont care. nobody is magically healing their way out of this.)Whitestar 03:48, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Don't accuse Dapple of it! Your the one who started all this White! And Darkie? I feel that you should delete all this and pretend nothing ever happened. Lets just go along with the ceremony like nothing ever happened.))Icyclaw11 (talk) 03:49, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (i didnt blame it on anyone) ((Both of you, stop! This has gone far. No offense, I am neutral here but hello: White, not only did you break the warrior code, and could cause a war between ShadowClan and RiverClan, but you destroyed a lot of the peace that was going on. You just became a warrior as Crabclaw and you already misused him. For all I know, if I was Fernstar, I would of called you back to be an apprentice to be retaught your behavior. I do agree, I did step up to fight you while Mothstar called for a meeting, but I had to get rid of you, and you wouldn't leave without a fight. Besides, I need to refresh my roleplay. Ripple, not only are you innocent, but you have proven yourself at this moment to have lost your self-control back in your roleplay. I would like to agree with White you made too many moves at once back there. Even though he'll defend himself and prove three or two of your moves useless, it was still okay to say that Crabclaw was automatically staggered, but you could have said "He should have automatically." Because then it means, that if he said he never did, then he was wrong, and you were right. Because apparently it SHOULD have happened. On the other hand, both of you stop.)) -Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:52, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Icy, please don't feed the argument. I'm going to get out of this argument, because I wish to not be involved in this.))★Darкsнïne★ 03:55, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (OK THIS IS SETTLED!!!! things happened, and they DID happen. nothing can be changed. moth is blind in one eye, now shadowclan hate riverclan. im fine if crabclaw is made an apprentice. THIS IS DONE! Ripple, i am sorry but stop being a wimp. you are a leader with 9 lives, deal with having one less eye. it aint that serious. problem solved crabclaw went home and deputy ceremony is on. DEAL)Whitestar 03:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Yes. Dapple is correct. This needs to stop. We cannot have all of this fighting, as it may lead to bad outcomes in the furure. She is right in the mind that you, Crabclaw, have already misused him as a character, and caused stress and tension in both ShadowClan and RiverClan. Ripplefrost, I understand that you are annoyed by his behavior, and the fact that he will not listen is stressful, but I please ask you to keep on trying. Dapple is also right that you did make too many moves, and I honestly agree with her and White. You bnoth just need to cool it and stop.)) ~Fernstar ((Yeah, I had to admit I did do something wrong once again. I only made more than one moves because White ignored me and waited for you to respond. Yet, I am still upset at this conflict. All we are trying to do is get Crab out of the territory but you're making too much of a deal of it. And no, I'm not going to resolve it in that matter. I want it to end off when all of the other RiverClan cats left the territory and took Crabclaw with them. Please don't call me a wimp anymore just because I don't something to happen, I'm also highly offended by that too. I'm not that sensitve about my character, I just don't want a pointless fight to happen.)) Ripple.of.mc 04:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream watched the young russet tom leave, her sides heaving. Her wounds now began to sting and burn more than before. She slowly whipped around to lick up the remain of Crabclaw's ear and slowly chewed it up. She hadn't eaten in two whole days so what could be better? She took a glance at Hawkshadow, who's gaze wasn't on her. She slowly padded away from ShadowClan's camp, her head hanging low and her tail dragging behind her. She was exhausted and in pain. She had picked up a few cobwebs on the way, and goldenrod but she wondered if they would be good enough. She eventually collapsed on the ground, and just began to chew up the goldenrod into a poultice applying it whereever she could reach and then placing the cobwebs on it. (Wtf Dapple. You haven't even lost much blood) -Dapplefrost022|Wall 04:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (Crap sorry for roleplaying.) - Dapple It already happened ripple, leave it alone, it is done. Crabclaw will face the consequences, as he should, because that is what he deserves. Just as you have one less eye. And if you aren't sensitive about your character, then you will have no problem dealing with it. That is all i am saying)-White (I'm not going to get into this argument, since I don't want to make the situation worse, and it seems that Dapple and the others are handling this.) Hawkshadow had been padding after the she-cat, claiming that he was going to make sure she left, but truthfully, he was going to make sure she was alright. He walked at a quick pace, tracing her scent with his ears pricked. When he found her collapsed, he practically collapsed himself. "D-Dapplestream!" Hawkshadow gasped, racing to his friend, his heart poudning in his chest.Silverstar 04:16, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((I was normally roleplaying, but then you attacked me again. Can you please redo that? Fighting again will only cause more conflict. I tried to stop the fighting but you attacked again because you never leave a fight without attacking the last time. You also didn't pay attention to reply at all. He is badly injured and is unable to fight back anymore. )) Ripple.of.mc 04:19, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream could not move her head, but she heard Hawkshadow's voice, which brought a little burst of energy. Her eyes tried to look over at him, "I am surprised." She said calmly to him. Her ears gave a satisfying twitch. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 04:19, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Moonpaw jumped out from where she'd been, over to Dapplestream, "Oh no!" She mewed, "What can we do?" She questioned before looking up at Hawkshadow. Moonpaw looked back at the RiverClan cats, her ears drooping, "Go away!" She meowed louder, mostly at Crabclaw, "Before you hurt someone else! Leave!" She squeaked. ~Moonpaw ((Sorry to distrub, but please don't continue to roleplay, I'm trying to find a time were we can all leave off of and resolve the problem. I don't know how to respond with Mothstar anymore, I am also waiting for White to respond. Sorry once again, I'm just stuck.)) Ripple.of.mc 04:23, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow twitched his whiskers. "What, do you think I wouldn't run after my best friend when she's out alone and injured?" He murmured, gazing over Dapplestream's wounds. A moment later, he found the herbs she had been using, and quickly asked for them to help treat her.Silverstar 04:24, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (You do not get to decide when my cat cannot fight any more, you understand that? I never started fighting Moth, I always have, and alway will, allow the opponent the first attack. I was fightin dapple, you just joined in. stop fueling the argument and deal with what heppened, like i am. because that is how it is gonna be, got it? moth lost an eye, crab lost an ear and a good deal of blood.)Whitestar 04:25, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Actually, you do not get to decide whether I lose an eye or not. You basically said just that. I caused a great deal of damage in that last move, yet you ignored me and replied. I'm going to roleplay now.)) Mothstar winced, his face stinging. Dizziness clouded his gaze as he stumbled backwards, blackness swirling in his head. The tom couldn't feel his paws anymore, and he slowly sulked to the ground. Mothstar felt his head burn, pain blazing like a forest fire in his chest. The tom watched as the image of Crabclaw blurred away, his eyelids closing as he collapsed on the ground. --Mothstar (actually, I do get to decide, because that is what happened IN ROLEPLAY!!!!!!!! I NEVER ignored your move, as previously stated. It would not have taken much effort to stab you in the eye, as eyes are soft. quit being a child about this. Brightheart had one eye, she was fine. We already established that it was wrong of you to stack up attacks like that, but never say that i ignored, because i didnt. If you hadn't been a child about it and deleted it, you would be able to see for yourself!)Whitestar 04:35, April 12, 2015 (UTC) "I am a loner, remember?" She purred, but it hurt to. So she just stopped and quietly laying there. She grunted an approving response for Hawkshadow to use the herbs, "You better go back to your camp after this. I am assuiming something is terribly wrong." She said this as if she knew it by heart. But in fact she just didn't want the attention at the moment after she let herself be seen by a whole clan of cats. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 04:35, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine panicked. "Mothstar!" She ran up to him, catching Crabclaw. "We may not be in war with RiverClan,but you shall never be welcomed here again!" She flexed her claws in warning. ((A newly made warrior wouldn't have enough experience to do that )) "Go and never come back!" She raised her head. "Somebody help!" With all her strength, she managed to move the leader by a few inches. You can do this! ''After 10 minutes, she managed to move a fox length. "Somebody needs to help." She clenched her teeth, dragging the unconscious leader.★Darкsнïne★ 04:41, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((This is why I hate fights. Even though it's cool because we don't do anything, it just rises up the tension, pressure, confidence and frustration. It turns everything into a big mess in the end because we as a community don't fully have learned all the rules of roleplay thus turning these events into a chaotic mess. I really think this was all pointless.)) - Dapple Eagledawn gasped and dropped down from the tree she was sitting in. She immediately rushed over to Darkshine's side and began helping her pull Mothstar. ~Eagledawn (Dont forget, he was dream trained by whitestar, anyone remember how many cats he killed? more than 10, more than 15. And if he didnt kill them, his signature was to blind them. crabclaw showed mercy in that regard)Whitestar 04:45, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (dapple, people just need to learn how to let things happen to their cats) ((Yes it was very pointless actually. But, I'm not going to try to argue anymore. Though, I am not going to apply that his eye was entirely damaged, but only severely. )) Mothstar felt his body being dragged, pain surged through his face but he went limp, his ears drooping as if they were dead. Suddenly, Mothstar felt a surge of energy blossoming through his body. He opened his eyes, the sunlight slashing through them heavilly. He let out a weak meow, his voice coming out hoarse. The tabby tom pulled himself away from the she-cats, weakly supporting his head on his paws. Mothstar didn't want to seem weak, he would try any attempt to not seem weaker than he actually was. "I'm fine, I just need rest." He coughed, pain surging in his throat, his voice was barely a whisper. Blood was still trickling down his face as he slowly drifted to sleep. --Mothstar Eagledawn nodded in understanding. "Alright, Mothstar. Don't forget about appointing the deputy, though," she reminded. ~Eagledawn Mothstar nodded, but he was too exhausted to be anxious for anything. Sleep soon filled his head, and the tom fell asleep, disturbed by a vicious dream. --Mothstar ((Should we timeskip? We all want to know who the deputy will be, now. ~Eagledawn)) Snowleaf snorted, staggering to her paws. "...Mothstar, are you okay?" Firewish sat near the entrace, flattening his ears. ''That brute! How dare he, how dare he! ''He then gave Dapplestream a wishful look, sighing. Flamestar22 13:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow continued to apply the herbs before stepping back and nodding. "Ok then, but I suggest you wonder off home quick, patrols will be sent out to make sure everybody left. We also just got new apprentices, so they'll be exploring." He warned as he trotted off.'Silverstar' 14:23, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream groaned in pain as she made an effort to be on her paws, "Thanks... For the advice and helping me." She began to pad away and looked back, "Come by my den tonight." She said, hoping he heard before she continued her trot away to her den. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:39, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Moonpaw solemnly padded over to where her mentor sat, glancing up at him, "Are you okay, Firewish?" She questioned, tilting her head to the right slightly, "You appear very, very upset. They'll be alright, Firewish. You know that." She mewed, licking her mentor's shoulder gently. She purred for a moment before looking in the cave at Dapplestream, "If you need anything, I can get it for you." She smiled. ~Moonpaw Kestrelpaw, suddenly interested in the loner trotted up to her sister. "Thank you, whoever you are for protecting us. Even though I have no idea why, I'm still thankful." She die the weirdest thing. Ignoring how vicious she seemed, she walked up to the loner and nuzzled her. "You saved us from that fox-heartedfool!" ((I want Kestrelpaw to be her friend now. What have I done?))~Kestrelpaw Darkshine nodded. "Alright you should rest." ((Can we do a time-skip so we can see who the deputy is? I'm suuuuuupwr anxious now. And eager and I can't be patient anymore. Sorry! ��))★Darкsнïne★ 17:57, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow had just barely heard Dapplestream, and waved his tail. "Of course I will," he silently murmured over his shoulder as he stalked on. He certainly wanted to check up on her later on, just to make sure he had treated her properly and she was alright. Hawkshadow was no Medicine Cat, but he had been treated for his wounds before. The dark-colored tom shouldered into camp, spotting Honeypetal looking rather worried.'Silverstar' 17:57, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Lunarpaw padded up to Eagledawn. "So, what are we going to do?" She mewed, as she glanced at Mothstar's den. "I mean, everythings over... Right? I mean about the fight..." ~Lunarpaw ((OK, this is settled. The argument is over and we are forgetting it. Let's not bring it up anymore.))★Darкsнïne★ 18:07, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream groaned, flattening her ears, "I suggest you both go back. I am not a cat you would want to speak to." She tried to sound intimidating with her tone, but she just rasped to the two of them. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 18:39, April 12, 2015 (UTC) "Alright!" Kestrelpaw gleam ed and hopped back to camp. "Darkshine, did you see the loner? She's sooo nice!" Darkshine nodded. "When I saw her, she clawed my nose." Darkshine pointed a paw to her scarred nose. Kestrelpaw gasped. " but, she was so nice,why?" Darkshine sighed at her curious kit,lapping ehr fur. "I was too hard in her dear. Now, go to sleep until Mothstargets better." Kestrelpaw nodded and walked slowly into the apprentice den, plopping down into a shallow nap.'Darkshine903' 18:53, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Really, no one has answered yet? Ripple, where are ya?))'~Darkshine903' 01:57, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (omg stop spamming it nobody is online go watch vines or something. or respond on riverclan if you are so bored ill rp with u))Whitestar 02:00, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Flameclaw approached Shadowclan camp, '''They probably don't remember me, but they should know my scent.' he thought, he had left Shadowclan a while ago in self exile, he was only an apprentice then. But ever since he left he had trained himself, and got some help with it from some kind strangers. Flameclaw stopped as he neared the entrance, he was beginning to have second thoughts. He just stood there, debating with himself if to enter or not. -- Flameclaw ((Ceremony? Timeskip.)) Darkshine padded over to Mothstar's den, peeking her head inside. "Mothstar? Are you ready for the ceremony yet? It's nearly moonhigh." She looked out at the bright orange sky. "The sun will set soon and I wish not to break our code? If you need medical help, I shall get the medicine cat." ~Darkshine903 22:58, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar writhed in his nest, lifting his head weakly. The blood was clustered around the wounds on his face, and his eye was puffy. He cleared his throat, a painful gasp of breath stirring his mouth. "I'm.... afraid, the ceremony.... Will have to... Wait." He croaked, the tom's tone lowered to a scratching rasp. Mothstar looked away guiltily, his ears flattened. --Mothstar Darkshine nodded. "Alright. We can wait till you get better." She nodded, looking at his face. "Do you need the medicine cat?" ~Darkshine903 23:45, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar weakly nodded, swishing his ruffled tail over his scarred paws. --Mothstar ((Meep. We don't have a med cat.)) Darkshine nodded. "I guess it's best to ignore the code for now to help you." She dipped her head and backed out to the medicine cat den. "Mothstar needs help. Help him?" She peeked her head in the den.~Darkshine903 01:21, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Honeypetal poked her head into the Leader's den as she heard Darkshine's call for a Medicine Cat. "I'm not medicine cat, but I've been treated for my wounds plenty of times. I can help Mothstar out." She then turned to Kestrelpaw with a small frown. "And don't worry, we'll head out as soon as I'm done."Silverstar 01:23, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ((She's asleep, but whatever.))Darkshine nodded thanks. "Follow me.'' She curled her tail, pushing away the frozen lichen and looking at the leader. "The medicine cat is gone, but Honeypetal can help." She pointed to the warrior, beckoning her forward. ((Btw, I can momentarily take the place of a med cat if you want me to. Maybe even permanently if Spots doesn't come back soon.))~Darkshine903 01:31, April 15, 2015 (UTC)'' Flameclaw took a deep breath then entered into Shadowclan camp, he had his claws half unsheathed in case anyone dared to attack him, other then that he showed no signs of agression. - Flameclaw Kestrelpaw nodded, looking at the newcomer. He seemed familiar some how. Like he had played with her before. "Flamepaw! You came back! I remember you played with me and Moonpaw when we were kits." She puffed her chest proudly. "I'm an apprentice now!"' She bragged. She beamed at him happily.~Darkshine903 02:28, April 15, 2015 (UTC) "A young cat comes up to a possibly dangerous stranger, foolish and yet brave... Well it would be brave if you had your claws unsheathed or half unsheathed in case I decided to attack." Flameclaw said in an unimpressed tone, "And I am 'Flamepaw' no longer, I am Flameclaw, Kittypet born, Rogue and Clan raised, Loner, Rogue and Clan trained. Given my Warrior name by the Loners and Rogues that trained me." he said proudly. -- Flameclaw Kestrelpaw happily yelped. "Yay! You came back! We can play now!" ((Heroic, do you remember when Kestrel played? So cute!)) She leaped onto his back, growling playfully and falling to the ground. "Oof! That was fun!" She walked off to the fresh-kill pile to get a quick bite.~Darkshine903 02:44, April 15, 2015 (UTC)